Shonen Jump
Shōnen Jump (少年ジャンプ) are Japanese shōnen manga anthology originally published by Shueisha. Overview Shōnen Jump consists of a few magazines published by Shueisha. Weekly Shōnen Jump (週刊少年ジャンプ) is their main weekly magazine, V-Jump (Vジャンプ) is their monthly magazine mainly for video games, Jump SQ. is their main monthly magazine, Jump SQ.19 is a bi-monthly spin-off of Jump SQ, and Saikyō Jump is their magazine aimed for young readers. There are also Ultra Jump and Weekly Young Jump. Weekly Shōnen Jump is the magazine in which Akira Toriyama debuted his first popular series, Dr. Slump. Dr. Slump was serialized in the Weekly Shōnen Jump from issue 5/6 of 1980 to issue 39 of 1984. On December 3, 1984, the first Dragon Ball chapter, "Bloomers and the Monkey King", was published in Weekly Shōnen Jump #51 (1984). It was followed by the other 518 chapters in the next issues of the magazine, until the end of the original manga series on June 5, 1995. The first issue of V-Jump was released on December 12, 1990, and Kazuhiko Torishima debuted as head editor for the magazine in 1993. It publishes new manga and information about video games based on popular manga. Toriyama's Cashman was published in V-Jump in 1990, and Dub & Peter 1 in 1992. Dr. Slump Returns, But Only For a Little While by Takao Koyama and Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru was published in the magazine from 1994 to 1996. In December 2010, Saikyō Jump started the publication of Dragon Ball SD, a spin-off by Naho Ooishi. With Akio Iyoku being editor-in-chief of both V-Jump and Saikyō Jump, the three chapters of Naho Ooishi's Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock were published monthly in V-Jump in 2011, as well as gathered together in the 2011 summer edition of the Saikyō Jump magazine. Foreign adaptation The foreign adaptation is published by Viz Media and made its debut in November of 2002. This collection of publications was among one of the first times the Dragon Ball manga was distributed in the USA. It was remade for the English readers, and was released monthly as opposed to its weekly Japanese counterpart. The content of the magazine features manga from several Shueisha series, such as Yu-Gi-Oh!, Dragon Ball Z, Yu Yu Hakusho, Shaman King, One Piece and Naruto. The manga was left unaltered in terms of panel layout as the entire publication is read from right to left, as it would be in Japan. On February 4, 2013, while released digitally, the magazine started publishing the chapters of the Dragon Ball Full Color edition.Viz Media Weekly Shonen Jump, January 28 to February 3, 2013 Video Games Popular characters from the Shonen Jump manga magazines appear together in the following video games: *''Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden'' (Famicom, 1988) *''Famicom Jump II: Saikyō no Shichinin'' (Famicom, 1991) *''Jump Super Stars'' (Nintendo DS, 2005) *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' (Nintendo DS, 2006) *''Battle Stadium D.O.N'' (Nintendo GameCube & PS2, 2006) *''Dragon Ball Z × One Piece'' (Let's! TV Play, 2008) *''Jumpland'' (Computer, 2009) *''J-Stars Victory Vs'' (PS3 & PS Vita, 2013) Gallery References External links *''Weekly Shōnen Jump'' on Wikipedia Category:Dragon Ball media